metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Radio
utilizes the Metal Gear Mk. II to communicate with Solid Snake, via the Codec system.]] In military use, radio systems are used to pass on orders and communications between field, command, and support personnel, with radio transceivers used extensively in intelligence gathering operations. The technology has continued to develop for many decades, resulting in such communication systems as the Codec. Usage Cold War During the Cold War, the Soviets as well as the FOX unit utilized radios to communicate with their higher ups during missions. The radios consisted of a turn-knob device on the right side of the soldier/operative's utility harness, used to allow them to receive the call when it rings or if they want to contact support for any reason, as well as a wired microphone that is situated near the ear. By the 1970s, a radio system was developed to include a circuit that reverses the audio phase as a means to conceal any operatives involved. Overall, it resembled a standard transceiver. FOXHOUND radio systems During the 1990s, U.S. Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND used transceivers that allowed satellite communication from anywhere in the world. By utilizing burst-conversion signals via computers, decoding of transmissions by the enemy was prevented, even if an operative was captured. FOXHOUND members were nonetheless required to destroy the radio upon capture to keep America's involvement a secret. In the 2000s, FOXHOUND adopted the Codec system. Invented by Mei Ling, it incorporates anti-wiring coding, digital real-time burst communication. A normal communication, over ten seconds is instantly codified, compressed, and transmitted in a burst one microsecond in length. It is received in real-time, unscrambled, and decoded. It is incomparably more innovative than the conventional anti-wiring frequency scrambler. The 24-hour system that is unaffected by weather is made possible by integrating information from high-altitude reconnaissance satellites and low-altitude reconnaissance planes. Despite this, substantial restrictions such as environmental harmonic resonance, enemy discovery and very low structures over an operative have caused significant interference in past testing. The Codec functions by directly manipulating the small bones in the ears, such as the stapes, so it appears as if a user is talking to himself or herself. Furthermore, the Codec can process and send photos to people within its network from a digital camera.During the Tanker Incident, Solid Snake sent a photo of Sergei Gurlukovich that he took with the digital camera for Otacon to ID via the Codec, and the original plan was to upload all the photos of the Metal Gear RAY prototype that Snake took to Otacon via the Codec before they changed plans due to the Patriots monitoring their Codec calls. The novelization for Metal Gear Solid later states that his Codec contained a camera to submit photos to his support team. During the Big Shell Incident, the Codec was primarily nanomachine based, and people wired with nanomachines will also engage in nanotech-based speech while outwardly appearing silent.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Raiden is needlessly aggressive; he feels that his qualifications as a soldier have been belittled by Pliskin. At that moment, the Colonel checks in on the Codec. Raiden takes the call, back turned towards Pliskin. Pliskin cannot hear the dialogue since communication between the Colonel and Raiden is a silent, nanotech-based exchange. // Colonel: (OFF) Raiden ? What’s going on! // Raiden: The Alpha team from Navy SEAL 10 is dead -- (remembering Pliskin), no a single survivor. // Pliskin: The kid’s wired with nanomachines. However, the nanomachine based Codec model is nonetheless compatible with the older Codec models as well as standard military radios.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Pliskin: Remember my frequency –- its 141.80. // Pliskin twists around to indicate the large radio on his left shoulder. // Pliskin: I’ve been briefed on this plant’s layout. If you need information on the place or about Dead Cell, contact me. // Raiden: 141.80. Got it. // Pliskin: You’re using nano communication, right? // Raiden: Yeah. But I can patch into your frequency. Other usage The Gurlukovich Mercenaries utilized two types of radio systems: one system, used primarily by grunts, was similar to the system utilized during the Cold War regarding a radio knob on the right shoulder of a harness. The other system was a standard radio system dating back from late World War II, early Cold War that resembled a huge cell phone, these were primarily utilized by the top leaders of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries; Olga and Sergei Gurlukovich. Liquid Ocelot utilized the latter radio system during his test in the Middle East. In addition, Meryl Silverburgh's Rat Patrol Team utilized a SINCGARS radio system to contact Snake via the Codec when she discovered that, contrary to Snake's earlier claims, he was actually in the Middle East to assassinate Liquid Ocelot, not deal with threat assessment. Miscellaneous hardware Vacuum radio transmitter A briefcase-sized transmitter that comes with a wired microphone, and utilizes various dials. During Operation Snake Eater in 1964, EVA used this to contact both the KGB and the Chinese government until it was destroyed by Colonel Volgin with his electricity. She later used a second one after she and Naked Snake arrived in Alaska, and spent the night in a lodge, although she later destroyed it by throwing it into a fire. Headset A type of listening device: It utilizes two pads connected to a bended strip to accomodate the cranium that acts as the audio receiver of radio transmissions. They sometimes come with a miniature microphone. During the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater, Para-Medic and Major Zero utilized headsets. During the San Hieronymo Takeover, various members of FOX utilized yellow and black headsets. Roy Campbell also wore headsets during the same incident. Similarly, during the Peace Walker Incident, the Peace Sentinel soldiers utilized headsets. During the 1990s, the FOXHOUND unit utilized lightweight flexible headsets with a high-performance microphone that can amplify sounds in the ear without the need of a loudspeaker by directly stimulating the small ear bones, although FOXHOUND members were required to destroy the headset upon capture to keep America's involvement a secret. In addition, the mission support group also utilized headsets.Master Miller was seen wearing headsets when contacting him during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. During the Big Shell Incident, Iroquois Pliskin utilized a headset normally used by SEAL commanding officers when infiltrating the Big Shell, which also clued in that he was not actually a SEAL operative. Cochlear implant During the 2000s, FOXHOUND operatives as well as Solid Snake utilized a cochlear implant to better disguise the Codec's receiver from the enemy. Nanomachines During the late 2000s, a nanomachine-based model was utilized by various soldiers and operatives. In order to successfully prevent outside people from successfully listening in to the call, the operative speaks in a nanomachine-based language while externally appearing to be silent. Trivia *During Solid Snake's briefing, prior to his 2005 infiltration of Shadow Moses, he was given a shot by Naomi Hunter, which included a nanomachine base that would recharge the Codec's batteries. *After meeting with Raiden on board the Big Shell, Emma Emmerich realized that he was not working for the Sons of Liberty terrorists, due to his possession of Codec-enabling nanomachines. Behind the scenes The radio has remained a staple of the Metal Gear series since its inception. It allows the player to contact the main character's support team who offer advice on how to proceed within the game, along with additional information on the game's setting and environment. Beginning in Metal Gear Solid, the radio could also be used to save the game's progress (except in Metal Gear Solid 4, Portable Ops, and Peace Walker), often by contacting a specific person assigned to record the mission's data. Optional conversations are also common in the series, and occur in different situations during the game's progress. The Codec system first appears in Metal Gear Solid, and returns in all chronological sequels to the game. To make the Codec screen more interactive, different features have often been added in different games. For example, in Metal Gear Solid 2, pressing the R1 or R2 button will allow the player to hear the main character's thoughts, and moving the analog sticks will change the camera angle of the characters' portraits. In Metal Gear Solid 3, the Radio (used in place of the Codec due to the 1964 setting) allows the player to view personal information about Naked Snake's contacts (more detailed information can be unlocked by frequently calling his support team). In Metal Gear Solid 3 and Portable Ops, the radio can also be used to remove the Alert status when contacting special hidden frequencies, discovered by interrogating guards. In addition, in order to obtain contacts more freely in the latter game, the player has to get certain characters (ie, Para-Medic and Sigint) to come over to the San Hieronymo Peninsula in optional missions, and then retrieve and recruit them, or in the case of Ghost, not recruit Sokolov. The player can access radio calls via non portable radios located inside the communication base and, in the case of Ocelot, the ravine, although these require special circumstances. Metal Gear 2 and Metal Gear Solid both featured unique sequences where the player needed to look on the back of the game's packaging to discover a crucial radio frequency, and, in the case of Metal Gear Solid, was required to advance the game's story. This minor twist would become infamous among players who had rented the game; since many video game rental outlets such as Blockbuster do not provide the original packaging along with the game, the only option for these players was to use an online guide to discover the frequency. Although its original purpose was to act as an anti-piracy measure, for the designers it was vital to show players early in the game that Metal Gear Solid was a very different gaming experience than what they were used to. The Codec also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but can only be accessed by Snake while fighting on Shadow Moses. To initiate the Codec, the player must press the taunt button for a split-second. Roy Campbell, Mei Ling, Otacon, and Slippy Toad from the Star Fox series can talk to the player about one of Snake's opponents. The official website for Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus allows the user to contact Naked Snake using the Radio. His frequency changes each time he is contacted. The Codec was revamped for Metal Gear Solid 4, featuring a new screen layout and fully, realistically animated 3D models. In addition, the player can now not only fast forward conversations (a feature added in Metal Gear Solid 2) but can skip them entirely. The player can also resume the conversation at any time during a fast forward. However, it should be noted that the 3D layout for communicating with the characters is only reserved for Otacon, Roy Campbell, and Rosemary. Other contacts such as Drebin, Rat Patrol 01, and Raiden's screens will not display the characters at all, and in fact will either display static (Raiden) or the logo for the respective group (Rat Patrol 01 and Drebin). In Peace Walker, the radio system (referred to in-game by Naked Snake as a radio with a circuit to reverse the audio phase) was been completely revamped: For instance, during the prologue, the radio can only be accessed during certain points of the mission, and thus cannot be freely used until the beginning of Chapter 1. Even then, the radio, identified as the "Codec" in the menu, will alter frequencies between each chapter (or in the case of Chapter 1 and Chapter 5, between two events), and the player will also select the radio by menu or access it by pressing the select button if it is currently assigned to the radio. In addition, because of these new features, the player cannot actually select who to contact, as the calls will be random, and in addition, the calls themselves are very short. The staple of detailed conversations in the series are instead reserved for the Briefing Files. Also, the radio can be used to transmit certain commands to CO-OP partners under the CO-OP menu, and in the case of the Date with Paz mission and certain bonus radio transmissions, bolster/lower her emotional level and intimidate various enemy soldiers, respectively. The transceiver and Codec are also used in the non-canon games Snake's Revenge and Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, respectively. Ghost Babel utilizes a similar usage to Metal Gear Solid. However, it also includes a video upload system for operatives if transmissions given by the enemy to the central government are found.As evidenced by Roy Campbell supplying Snake with General Eguabon's video feed to the US President giving him his ultimatum after he launched a dummy warhead, and later the video made shortly after Snake blew up the power plant. While the Codec appears in the Metal Gear Acid games, it is not accessible, nor interactive, during gameplay, and is only used by the characters during cutscenes. In-game presentation In most games of the seres, the player accesses the transceiver or Codec screen during gameplay in order to use the radio. The screen comprises a digital readout, displaying the frequency to which the radio is set, portraits of either the main protagonist (Metal Gear), the supporting character (Metal Gear Solid 4), or both (from Metal Gear 2 until Portable Ops), and a box in the lower half of the screen, displaying the character's dialogue in text. The portraits usually consist of either animated artwork or, in later games, fully 3D polygonal models. During the game, support personnel will contact the protagonist, in which case the radio will beep and the word CALL will flash onscreen. These calls are either mandatory, with the protagonist automatically accepting the transmission, or optional, allowing the player to ignore the transmission. In order to contact another character, the player must input the relevant contact frequency and use the SEND function. In older games in the series, the player must make note of certain frequencies, which are only provided under specific circumstances, and are sometimes only given once. In later games, the Memory Window was introduced, consisting of a drop down menu that would display any frequencies that the player has made or received contact with. This was later retroactively incorporated into the re-released versions of the older games. In Metal Gear Solid, Liquid asked Snake whether he "liked his sunglasses," in reference to his impersonation of Master Miller. Prior to revealing his true identity via the Codec, he physically removes the eyeware in his animated portrait displayed in the game. Since no characters possess any visual display monitors in the game, this is generally considered to be an act of fourth wall breaking. Additionally, Nastasha Romanenko makes it clear in her novel In the Darkness of Shadow Moses that her communication with Snake through the Codec is exclusively via audio transmission. She only hears Snake's voice and the game's events due to radio equipment in her house.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: It's time, Nastasha," Richard called out as the call signal came on. The line was already live as I nodded to him and took my position. I could feel myself growing keener, more on edge. "This is Nastasha Romanenko. Good to meet you, Solid Snake." "You the nuke expert that the Colonel was talking about?" The voice that responded over the radio was, above all things, calm. Liquid's line of dialogue, however, is maintained in the Raymond Benson novelization, in which the Codec actually includes a wrist-mounted screen for video communication. Other examples occur throughout the Metal Gear series that appear to break the fourth wall and also indicate some visual communication, though they are often used as a means of conveying gameplay information, as well as characters' personalities, to the player: *Various radio personnel react as though they are aware of the protagonist's situation, without any prior dialogue with him, such as his immediate surroundings, along with items and weapons he has procured. *When Snake is first introduced to Mei Ling by Codec, he remarks that she is "cute," (although some believe that it might be a reference to Mei Ling's personality/sound of her voice) and Mei Ling winks when she talks about her frequency; she also sticks out her tongue if the player calls her on multiple occasions without saving the game. *Meryl hears Snake's Codec ring even though Campbell said no one but Snake would be able to hear it. *Otacon hears Psycho Mantis' mind control music while Snake is talking to Meryl. Contact frequencies These are the frequencies the player can use to contact radio support personnel in the Metal Gear series. Metal Gear * Big Boss - 120.85 (later 120.13) * Schneider - 120.79 (later 120.26) * Diane - 120.33 (later 120.91) * Jennifer - 120.48 * FOXHOUND HQ - 120.13 (ending)Solid Snake uses this frequency shortly after escaping Outer Heaven in the ending, and it is implied that he was contacting FOXHOUND headquarters in this call. * KNK Radio - 120.77 (ending) Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Music - 140.07Only when the cigarettes are equipped. * Colonel Campbell - 140.85 (later 140.66 and then 140.24) * Master Miller - 140.38 * Johan Jacobsen - 140.40 * Kio Marv - 140.51 * Holly White - 140.15 (later 140.76) * Drago Pettrovich Madnar - 140.82 * George Kasler - 140.93 * Your #1 Fan/Charlie - 140.00 * Gray Fox - 140.27Gray Fox will call Snake with this frequency as Snake is going up in the central elevator that leads to the 20th floor. Metal Gear Solid * Staff Message - 102.11 (Japan only) * Meryl Silverburgh - 140.15 * Deepthroat - 140.48 * Staff Message - 192.66 (Japan only) * Colonel Campbell - 140.85 * Mei Ling (save) - 140.96 * Otacon/Sniper Wolf - 141.12Shortly before the second battle with Sniper Wolf, Snake will call Otacon in order to find out about who was shooting at him in the snowfield. During this Codec conversation, Sniper Wolf will utilize the Codec herself and cut in on their conversation, although she will be listed as having Otacon's frequency. * Nastasha Romaneko - 141.52 * Master Miller - 141.80 The Staff Message frequency has different effects varying in language. In Japanese, it displays a message. In English, it plays a remix of three different songs: "Discovery," "Zanzibar Breeze," and "Theme of Solid Snake." Keep in mind that both versions are only on the ''Integral version of the game.'' ''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel *Colonel Campbell - 140.85 *Mei Ling - 140.96 *Weasel - 141.80 *Brian McBride - 141.52 *Chris Jenner - 140.25 *No. 4 - 141.62VR missions only ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Tanker chapter * Otacon - 141.12 * Otacon (save) - 140.96 Plant chapter * Richard Ames - 140.72 * Colonel - 140.85 * Rosemary (save) - 140.96 * President Johnson - 141.37 * Iroquois Pliskin/Solid Snake - 141.80 * Peter Stillman - 140.25 * Mr. X/Olga Gurlukovich - 140.48 * Emma Emmerich - 141.52 * Otacon - 141.12 Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Major Tom/Major Zero - 140.85 * Para-Medic - 145.73 * The Boss - 141.80 (Virtuous Mission only) * Para-Medic (save) - 140.96 * Sigint - 148.41 * EVA - 142.52 * The Sorrow (Groznyj Grad cell door) - 144.75 Healin' Tracks * 140.01 - "Salty Catfish" / 66 Boys (Very Easy/Easy) * 145.83 - "Salty Catfish" / 66 Boys (Normal) * 146.07 - "Salty Catfish" / 66 Boys (Hard) * 141.42 - "Salty Catfish" / 66 Boys (Extreme) * 140.52 - "Rock Me Baby" / 66 Boys (Very Easy/Easy) * 146.65 - "Rock Me Baby" / 66 Boys (Normal) * 143.83 - "Rock Me Baby" / 66 Boys (Hard) * 148.66 - "Rock Me Baby" / 66 Boys (Extreme) * 141.24 - "Sea Breeze" / Sergei Mantis (Very Easy/Easy) * 142.09 - "Sea Breeze" / Sergei Mantis (Normal) * 145.72 - "Sea Breeze" / Sergei Mantis (Hard) * 145.18 - "Sea Breeze" / Sergei Mantis (Extreme) * 142.94 - "Pillow Talk" / Starry.K (Very Easy/Easy) * 148.96 - "Pillow Talk" / Starry.K (Normal) * 144.25 - "Pillow Talk" / Starry.K (Hard) * 140.16 - "Pillow Talk" / Starry.K (Extreme) * 144.06 - "Jumpin' Johnny" / Chunk Raspberry (Very Easy/Easy) * 144.86 - "Jumpin' Johnny" / Chunk Raspberry (Normal) * 147.96 - "Jumpin' Johnny" / Chunk Raspberry (Hard) * 148.78 - "Jumpin' Johnny" / Chunk Raspberry (Extreme) * 147.08 - "Surfing Guitar" / 66 Boys (Very Easy/Easy) * 148.39 - "Surfing Guitar" / 66 Boys (Normal) * 141.59 - "Surfing Guitar" / 66 Boys (Hard) * 146.45 - "Surfing Guitar" / 66 Boys (Extreme) * 147.59 - "Sailor" / Starry.K (Very Easy/Easy) * 143.32 - "Sailor" / Starry.K (Normal) * 143.97 - "Sailor" / Starry.K (Hard) * 142.42 - "Sailor" / Starry.K (Extreme) * 149.53 - "Don't Be Afraid" / Rika Muranaka (Very Easy/Easy) * 141.85 - "Don't Be Afraid" / Rika Muranaka (Normal) * 144.63 - "Don't Be Afraid" / Rika Muranaka (Hard) * 149.39 - "Don't Be Afraid" / Rika Muranaka (Extreme) Cancel Alert * 146.20 - Dolinovodno (Hard) * 142.65 - Dolinovodno (Extreme) * 143.03 - Bolshaya Past South (Very Easy/Easy) * 147.11 - Bolshaya Past South (Normal) * 146.91 - Bolshaya Past South (Hard) * 144.52 - Bolshaya Past South (Extreme) * 149.46 - Bolshaya Past Base (Normal) * 140.61 - Ponizovje West (Normal) * 145.42 - Ponizovje West (Hard) * 149.75 - Ponizovje Warehouse: Exterior (Very Easy/Easy) * 149.63 - Ponizovje Warehouse (Very Easy/Easy) * 141.45 - Ponizovje Warehouse (Normal) * 142.48 - Ponizovje Warehouse (Hard) * 143.72 - Ponizovje Warehouse (Extreme) * 149.90 - Graniny Gorki Lab 1F/2F (Very Easy/Easy) * 145.07 - Graniny Gorki Lab 1F/2F (Extreme) * 144.87 - Graniny Gorki Lab B1 East (Hard) * 145.31 - Graniny Gorki Lab B1 East (Extreme) * 148.87 - Svyatogornyj West (Very Easy/Easy) * 142.79 - Svyatogornyj West (Normal) * 145.59 - Svyatogornyj West (Hard) * 144.28 - Svyatogornyj West (Extreme) * 146.59 - Svyatogornyj East (Very Easy/Easy) * 148.04 - Svyatogornyj East (Normal) * 142.03 - Svyatogornyj East (Hard) * 147.79 - Svyatogornyj East (Extreme) * 140.94 - Krasnogorje Mountain Base (Hard) * 148.54 - Krasnogorje Mountain Base (Extreme) * 145.94 - Krasnogorje Mountainside (Very Easy/Easy) * 146.67 - Krasnogorje Mountainside (Normal) * 140.15 - Krasnogorje Mountaintop (before EVA) (Very Easy/Easy) * 141.98 - Krasnogorje Mountaintop (before EVA) (Normal) * 140.58 - Krasnogorje Mountaintop (after EVA) (Hard) * 148.26 - Krasnogorje Mountaintop (after EVA) (Extreme) * 143.16 - Groznyj Grad 1F Southwest Section (Very Easy/Easy) * 147.54 - Groznyj Grad 1F Southwest Section (Hard) * 147.49 - Groznyj Grad 1F Northwest Section (Very Easy/Easy) * 140.47 - Groznyj Grad 1F Northwest Section (Extreme) * 141.53 - Groznyj Grad 1F Northeast Section (Normal) * 141.17 - Groznyj Grad 1F Northeast Section (Extreme) * 144.40 - Groznyj Grad 1F Southeast Section (Normal) * 146.08 - Groznyj Grad 1F Southeast Section (Hard) * 143.94 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing (Very Easy/Easy) * 144.61 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing (Normal) * 147.65 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing (Hard) * 144.14 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing (Extreme) Fire Support Request * 140.73 - Bolshaya Past South (Very Easy/Easy) * 141.62 - Bolshaya Past South (Normal) * 147.23 - Bolshaya Past South (Hard) * 146.14 - Bolshaya Past South (Extreme) * 148.63 - Bolshaya Past Base (Hard) * 148.17 - Bolshaya Past Base (Extreme) * 145.28 - Ponizovje West (Very Easy/Easy) * 142.12 - Ponizovje West (Normal) * 140.36 - Ponizovje West (Hard) * 143.20 - Ponizovje West (Extreme) * 143.89 - Ponizovje Warehouse: Exterior (Very Easy/Easy) * 147.32 - Ponizovje Warehouse: Exterior (Normal) * 144.19 - Ponizovje Warehouse: Exterior (Hard) * 148.98 - Ponizovje Warehouse: Exterior (Extreme) * 144.03 - Ponizovje Warehouse (Very Easy/Easy) * 148.56 - Ponizovje Warehouse (Normal) * 142.91 - Ponizovje Warehouse (Hard) * 140.22 - Ponizovje Warehouse (Extreme) * 143.61 - Graniny Gorki Lab Exterior Yard (Very Easy/Easy) * 146.74 - Graniny Gorki Lab Exterior Yard (Normal) * 149.84 - Graniny Gorki Lab Exterior Yard (Hard) * 147.82 - Graniny Gorki Lab Exterior Yard (Extreme) * 144.93 - Svyatogornyj West (Very Easy/Easy) * 141.31 - Svyatogornyj West (Normal) * 141.79 - Svyatogornyj West (Hard) * 147.04 - Svyatogornyj East (Very Easy/Easy) * 149.29 - Svyatogornyj East (Normal) * 142.86 - Svyatogornyj East (Hard) * 145.80 - Svyatogornyj East (Extreme) * 143.98 - Krasnogorje Mountain Base (Very Easy/Easy) * 145.68 - Krasnogorje Mountain Base (Normal) * 149.52 - Krasnogorje Mountain Base (Hard) * 141.03 - Krasnogorje Mountain Base (Extreme) * 144.39 - Krasnogorje Mountainside (Very Easy/Easy) * 147.90 - Krasnogorje Mountainside (Normal) * 149.12 - Krasnogorje Mountainside (Hard) * 146.46 - Krasnogorje Mountainside (Extreme) * 143.56 - Krasnogorje Mountaintop (Before Eva) (Very Easy/Easy) * 140.09 - Krasnogorje Mountaintop (Before Eva) (Normal) * 142.29 - Krasnogorje Mountaintop (After Eva) (Hard) * 145.99 - Krasnogorje Mountaintop (After Eva) (Extreme) * 149.06 - Zaozyorje East (Very Easy/Easy) * 146.33 - Zaozyorje East (Normal) * 148.31 - Zaozyorje East (Hard) * 146.82 - Zaozyorje East (Extreme) Frequency locks * 148.13 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing 1F Eastern Door (Very Easy/Easy /Normal) * 144.41 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing 1F Eastern Door (Hard) * 141.06 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing 1F Eastern Door (Extreme) * 147.86 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing 2F Northern Door (Very Easy/Easy/Normal/Hard) * 149.48 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing 2F Northern Door (Extreme) * 145.86 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing 1F Western Door (Very Easy/Easy/Normal) * 146.95 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing 1F Western Door (Hard) * 142.81 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing 1F Western Door (Extreme) * 143.45 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing 2F Southern Door (Very Easy/Easy/Normal) * 140.30 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing 2F Southern Door (Hard) * 142.57 - Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab East Wing 2F Southern Door (Extreme) Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *140.85 - Roy Campbell/various soldiers recruited by Snake''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'', Kojima Productions (2006). In certain areas of the game, a soldier that was recruited by Snake will call in using the frequency 140.85. *143.15 - Prisoner Evacuation *145.73 - Para-Medic *148.41 - Sigint *144.73 - Ghost *145.75 - Frequency lock key *147.42 - Frequency lock key *148.51 - Frequency lock key *145.62 - Frequency lock key (Saturn V documents) *140.02 - HQ (Town) *146.78 - HQ (Town, multiple revisits) *141.23 - OcelotSnake only contacts Ocelot during a secret, non-canon recruiting mission. *145.25 - EVASnake only contacts EVA during a secret, non-canon recruiting mission. Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Colonel Campbell - 140.85 * Mei Ling - 140.96 * Otacon - 141.12 * Slippy Toad - 140.85Slippy hacks into the Codec system and gives Snake information about Falco, for the sake of friendly competition. A full list of the Codec conversations from Super Smash Bros. Brawl can be found here. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Otacon - 141.12 * Rosemary - 147.79 * Rat Patrol 01 - 140.15 * Roy Campbell - 140.85 * Raiden - 141.80 * Drebin - 148.93 While the player can call Otacon and Rosemary almost anytime they please, the rest of the contacts will only call them at certain points of the storyline. On that note, the contacts that only call at certain parts of the story (barring Campbell) also never show their face. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker ''The radio is referred to as the Codec in the menu screen and the frequencies change during each chapter. A Country Without an Army Eastern Limon: * Miller: 145.38 * Paz: 140.11 Mt. Irazu Area: * Miller: 144.17 * Paz: 143.16 * Amanda: 145.66 * Chico: 140.96 The Phantom Hero * Miller: 142.03 * Paz: 144.09 * Amanda: 145.72 * Chico: 143.42 * Huey: 146.74 * Cecile: 140.89 A Nation Reborn * Miller: 147.75 * Amanda: 141.46 * Chico: 140.08 * Huey: 144.21 * Cecile: 145.74 The Illusion of Peace * Miller: 144.16 * Paz: 144.16Only during Peace Walker battle, and shares Miller's frequency. * Amanda: 140.90Only during Peace Walker battle 3. * Chico: 143.47Only during Peace Walker battle 3. * Huey: 146.88 * Cecile: 147.65 Outer Heaven Zadornov missions: * Miller: 145.38 * Paz: 140.11 * Amanda: 144.42 * Chico: 143.63 * Cecile: 146.95 * Strangelove: 142.52 ZEKE Battle: * Miller: 149.57 * Amanda: 144.44 * Chico: 140.57 * Huey: 143.11 * Cecile: 146.52 * Strangelove: 145.82 Other * The End: 000.00 See also * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake radio conversations * Metal Gear Solid/The Twin Snakes Codec conversations * Metal Gear Solid 2 Codec conversations * Metal Gear Solid 3 radio conversations * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops radio conversations * Metal Gear Solid 4 Codec conversations Notes and references de:Codec Category:Equipment Category:Equipment